1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for displaying data of an energy management system.
2. Background of the Disclosure
An energy management system is a system in which information technology is applied to energy safety management, and is a monitoring system in which a plurality of management systems for safety of electricity and a gas are established, and safety monitoring technology is applied by connecting the management systems.
As described above, a plurality of management systems that engage a plurality of management and monitoring apparatuses manage various data collected from corresponding apparatuses, and display the collected data in a certain form for monitoring.
Generally, acquired data is displayed in a tabular form. In order to implement such a display method, a user separately edits reference data according to a predetermined tabular form to reconstruct the reference data to be matched with the predetermined tabular form.
Therefore, a new tabular form cannot be generated when an energy management system is operating. Also, in order to generate a new tabular form, a user should edit a table in a predetermined form to construct a separate table at a time when operating of a system ends or temporarily stops. Also, in a predetermined table editing form or a data sorting method, only when a new table is generated, data is sorted in various forms according to a user's convenience, and display is impossible.